Margarita Miranda
Margarita Miranda served as Airedalandia's 33rd Prime Minister from October 6th, 1998, to November 1st, 1998. Her premiership of 27 days was the shortest in Airedalandian history, and followed the resignation of Austin Collins in the aftermath of the assassination of Simon Cooper. Early Life and Career Miranda was born Margarita Espinosa Torres on August 3rd, 1946, in Tierra Del Sol, Santobrillo. She is the third and youngest child of Tomas Espinosa Johnson (1915-1948) and Florencia Torres Blasco (1921-2007). Her father was killed in action on November 11th, 1948, while serving in the RAAF during the Great War. After her father's death, Espinosa and her two siblings were left on with their paternal grandparents on their farm near Castillo, Santobrillo. Her mother moved to Aguilar, initially working as a riveter on naval ships being built for the war effort, then studying midwifery after the end of the war. In 1952 Espinosa moved with her mother to Nicktown, Magnisula as her mother began her career as a midwife. There Espinosa attended school and distinguished herself as an academic. After graduating high school in 1964, Espinosa studied business at the University of Port Nick. After earning her degree she began a career with Cornerstone Holdings International (CHI) and by 1975 become a member of the board of directors. During her time at CHI she met her future husband, James Miranda. They married in 1977 and had one child, Nicolás, who was born in 1978. Early Political Career In 1985, at a Liberal Party fundraising event, Miranda met Herb Thompson. She later called this her "political awakening," and soon afterwards she began working towards a run for a seat in the National Parliament in the upcoming 1988 Election. Well-connected through her career in the business world, Miranda won a seat with ease. She quickly became know for fiery speeches highly critical of the Sanderson government's economic and education policies. In 1991, she was named as the Liberal Party's chief education critic. After the Liberals gained power following the 1993 Election, Miranda became the Minister of Education in Prime Minister Austin Collins' cabinet. In late 1996 the rift between Collins and his Deputy, Oscar Armando, had reached a breaking point. Armando's selection as running mate had been a political move to unite rival factions of the Liberal Party. Armando had angered Collins with statements he made to the media which seemed to contradict Collins' message, and on October 10th, 1996, citing key disagreements regarding the rapprochement with Zootron, Armando resigned. Miranda had already been selected as a potential replacement, and quickly assumed the Deputy Premiership. Deputy Premiership Collins had a much closer working relationship with Miranda than with Armando, and Miranda was sent abroad as a representative of the government much more. She also bolstered Collins regularly with her statements to the media, and was generally seen in a favourable light. Miranda was an important figure in trade negotiations with the young Zootron, and some of the agreements she helped reach were announced the day of Simon Cooper's fateful visit to Aguilar Palace on October 4th, 1996. After Cooper's assassination, Miranda was whisked away to a secure location as per protocol, as Airedalandia's leadership was in grave danger. Prime Minister Collins faced whirling rumours of a false flag operation perpetrated by Airedalandia, or a widespread neo-Ebelinian conspiracy against Airedalandia and Zootron. Amid the confusion, Collins called a Liberal caucus meeting where it became clear his support had greatly eroded. Hours later, he resigned as Prime Minister after conferring with the Chief Justice and arranging for an election later in October. Premiership At 5 pm on October 6th, 1998, Miranda was sworn as the 33rd Prime Minister of Airedalandia. She was tasked with guiding Airedalandia through the worst crisis it had seen since the Zootronian Revolution seven years earlier. Miranda promised thorough investigation into Cooper's slaying, as well as vague references to "military action." Her vagueness and trepidation all but eliminated the chances for a Liberal win in the October election. Miranda did not make any changes to the Federal Cabinet after assuming office, and her former post of Education Minister remained unfilled until after the October election. Miranda had been unexpectedly thrust into power at a time of great crisis for Airedalandia. Additionally, she had to run for election weeks after assuming office, and had made herself weak regarding her stance on the defining issue of what was essentially a one-issue election. All this meant her defeat by Richard Summerson was decisive. Category:Airedalandia Category:IC